Moonlight Love
by AVP5
Summary: A one-shot Angela/OC story. Angela is asked to meet her boyfriend on top the Chrysler building for a surprise. What could it be and will it be a night she'll never forget? The rest of the information is inside.


**Welcome everyone to my first ever Gargoyles story. It's a one-shot and it's an Angela/OC story. I wanted to make this long, but with all I have to do I don't have the time. Plus I can't seem to get it right when I try to make it long. So if anyone wants to help me with this story, then contact me through Fanfic. **

**I don't mind who they paired Angela with in the series, but I prefer reading her with OC pairings. It's a shame there aren't many out there. Hopefully this changes things and will get more pairings out there. I don't own anything of Gargoyles just my OC, enjoy the story.**

**Moonlight love**

_Manhattan, New York_

The sun has gone down in the city and the people have begun to head on home after a long day at work. The building lights flicker on and help illuminate the entire city. One of them is the Chrysler building, where high above sitting on one of the gargoyles is a man. The man is wearing a long black cloak, with a hood covering his face.

Part of his face can be seen showing he is around in his 20's, his skin is tan, and his eyes are blue. He removes the hood from his head showing his short black hair.

He pulls out his pocket watch and sees the time. Letting out a small sigh he puts the watch away and looks up into the moon.

"Well, he said. "No signs of any rain or problems. I just hope she got my letter otherwise it's going to be a pain to get down."

Earlier in the day he left a note for his girlfriend to meet him at the top of the Chrysler building. Why he didn't give it to her during the day is simple. His girlfriend sleeps during the night and doesn't wake up until nighttime. No, she isn't a vampire, but is someone that is different.

He hears something coming and proceeds to stand up. He sees something flying towards him causing the young man to smile. Landing in front of him is a tall female Gargoyle with large wings, her lavender skin, and brown hair worn in a ponytail. A small smile appears across the boy's face as he bows his head towards the female Gargoyle.

"It's good to see you again, Lady Angela." said the young man.

The female Gargoyle, Angela giggles quietly and bows right back. "Why thank you, sir Michael."

Michael chuckles and grabs Angela's hand kissing it. "You look as beautiful as always Angela."

Angela's cheeks begin brightening up. "Thank you, so why did you want to meet here?"

"I'll get to that in a little bit. First things first, you are free tonight right?" Michael asked. "No going on patrol, no bad guys coming after you guys, and no interruptions?"

Angela nods her head. "Yes, my father told me he and the others would be going out on patrol. They were kind of acting strange though. Do you know anything about it?"

Michael shook his head. "Nope, I just wanted to know so we wouldn't be interrupted."

"For what?" Angela asked.

"For this," Michael points towards the full moon, the beautiful view of the city, and how peaceful it feels being up on the building. "I hope you like this."

Angela has to admit the view may not be like at the castle, but it does look amazing. She then feels the cold air flowing along her body causing her to shiver a little. Michael removes his cloak and places it over her body. She notices this and can feel him wrapping his arms around her body.

"Thank you and I do like this surprise," said Angela.

"This is just part of it," said Michael as he spins her around till their face to face. "The other part is something else."

Angela is curious on what her boyfriend means and decides to ask him. "What is it?"

Michael holds Angela's hands together with his own and gives them a kiss. He moves his left hand towards her face and strokes her cheeks, while the other hand holds hers.

Michael stares into her eyes and smiles. "Angela, before I met you I was lost. Losing my parents hurt me and all I had left is me fighting criminals to try making the pain go away. Then I met you and I felt my life changed. When I first saw you I thought I was looking at an angel, a beautiful dark angel and I knew I was falling for you."

Angela smiles in return and can feel her cheeks brightening up even more. She moves her hand towards Michael's left hand and holds it close.

"Did you feel the same way?" Michael asked.

Angela nods her head slowly. "Princess Katherine taught me about love and how one day I would find my true love. But, since I lived on Avalon with my brothers and sisters I couldn't find anyone to love. Then, I met you and things changed. I knew I found my true love, even if you are human I don't care because I love you."

This made Michael smile even more. He leans forward and kisses Angela on the lips causing the female Gargoyle to return the kiss. The two embraced in a passionate kiss as Angela moves her wings around her boyfriend pulling them even closer. They break the kiss to breath and because they were moving near the ledge.

Angela giggles and frees Michael from her wings. "Not the ideal place to make out."

Michael laughs and nods in agreement. "Yeah, but this isn't why I asked you here."

Angela is now even more curious to know why they are here. "Then, what is it?"

Michael pulls something from his pockets, but keeps it hidden from Angela. "It is true that I am human and being with you has been a challenged. By day we are apart, by night we are together, and during those times we have fought many enemies who tried to kill us. I fought to protect you and you have done the same for me. And I feel no matter what comes our way I know we'll face it together."

Angela moves her hand against Michael's face and kisses him on the forehead. "Day or night it will never change how I feel about you. I love you and I will be by your side till the end."

"I love you too and that I why I want to take this to the next level," Michael gets down on one knee and reveals to Angela a blue diamond engagement ring. "Angela, my beautiful dark angel, will you marry me?"

Angela is surprised by this and couldn't believe it. She kneels down and wraps her hands around Michaels'. Leaning forward she kisses him on the lips for a few seconds before breaking it. She then moves towards his ear and whispers.

"Yes."

Michael moves his arms around her and embraces her in a hug. They break the hug and he puts the ringer on her talon finger as it fits perfectly.

"It's beautiful. How did you find a ring that would fit?" she asked.

"I asked your mom for a favor and she helped me make sure the ring fits," said Michael getting a surprise look from her face. "I know, I was surprise too that she decided to help me. Yet she agreed, but she did warn me if I break your heart she would rip my heart out."

Angela lets out a small annoyed sigh. "Don't worry, if you do you'll have to deal with both my parents."

Michael shivered. Not just because it's cold, but because of the sheer thought of suffering the wrath of both of Angela's parents.

"Well, don't worry I wouldn't dare break your heart," Michael moves his hand down and places it on Angela's stomach. "I would be a horrible father if I do that."

Angela moves forward and scoops Michael into her arms. "Shall we go tell the others the good news?"

Michael gulps and slowly nods his head. "Just don't fly too high or too fast."

Angela leans down and kisses Michael to reassure him. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

This got Michael to smile. "Good, because I still have one more surprise for you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out," said Michael.

"Good," said Angela as she glides off the building with Michael.

**Awwww how nice and I hope everyone likes how this went. Not long I know, but if you like how this story went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought. No flame or negative reviews please. Again if anyone is interested in making this story, then send me a message through fanfic. Take care everyone, be safe, and hope you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
